


L'Amari en Rose

by Zieg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: "Artsy", 50's maybe, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Rich Daughter Fareeha, Scandelous, Soundtrack by Edith Pilaf, Young Love, Young Maid Angela, old timey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zieg/pseuds/Zieg
Summary: Despite the struggling economy, the young Miss Amari's parents hire a promising, young, beautiful, European maid for their mansion, and in doing so accidentally discovering that their daughter is a lesbian.





	L'Amari en Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Mandatory listening alongside reading (not actually, but y’know ^u^) 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFzViYkZAz4

_Des yeux qui font baisser les miens_  
_Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche_  
_Voilà le portrait sans retouche_  
_De la femme à laquelle j'appartiens_

When Fareeha Amari’s parents were deciding upon which maid to hire, the last thing on their minds was the maid in question’s compatibility with their daughter. They were too busy worrying about the precarious economic climate of the hour, and how it would affect their daughter’s future.

 _Quand elle me prend dans ses bras_  
_Elle me parle tout bas_  
_Je vois la vie en rose_

When Angela Ziegler applied for the position as maid of the Amari mansion, the last thing on her mind was her compatibility with their sole daughter. She was too busy worrying about her precarious monetary issues, and how it would affect her future.

 _Elle me dit des mots d'amour_  
_Des mots de tous les jours_  
_Et ça me fait quelque chose_

When Fareeha Amari finally grew the courage to leave her room after the new maid was hired, she knew the instant she ran into her in the hallway and saw her composure, her beauty, her intellect, that she was in love.

 _Elle est entrée dans mon cœur_  
_Une part de bonheur_  
_Dont je connais la cause_

When Angela Ziegler finally grew the courage to commence her maid duties, a profession she had very little experience in, she knew the instant she ran into the blushing, stuttering, gorgeous, adorable adult heir of the Amari family that she was in love.

 _C'est elle pour moi, moi pour elle dans la vie_  
_Elle me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie_

When, after months of polite smalltalk, and after months of suppressed emotions between the two had passed, Angela Ziegler could not believe her eyes as Fareeha Amari gave her a bouquet of flowers on the evening where her parents were out for their anniversary.

 _Et dès que je l'aperçois_  
_Alors je sens en moi_  
_Mon cœur qui bat_

When Fareeha Amari gave Angela Ziegler the bouquet of flowers her father had bought for her mother, intending to tell the maid to go find a suitable vase for them, she could not believe her eyes when Angela Ziegler turned a shade of red reserved for the roses themselves.

_Des nuits d'amour à ne plus en finir_

Nor could she believe her eyes when Angela Ziegler stepped forwards, closing the gap between the both of them, her maid’s outfit fluttering around her knees.

_Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place_

Nor could she believe her eyes when Angela Ziegler grabbed her hand, squeezing tight and staring deep into her eyes.

_Des ennuis, des chagrins, s'effacent_

Nor could she believe her eyes… They were so beautiful, such a brilliant blue, the seas of the world would dare not compare.

_Heureux, heureux à en mourir_

Least of all she could believe herself as she leaned forward and kissed her square on the lips, sending shivers through the both of them, forcing both of their pairs of eyes to shut and their arms to wrap around each other.

 

\---

 

 _Quand elle me prend dans ses bras_  
_Elle me parle tout bas_  
_Je vois la vie en rose_

When the soft, exhausted murmurings of the clarinet emanating from the gramophone resonated over the empty champagne glasses in the dining room, one could almost hear a closet door slam in the hallway just outside.

 _Elle me dit des mots d'amour_  
_Des mots de tous les jours_  
_Et ça me fait quelque chose_

When the soft, exhausted murmurings one woman whispered to another was all that could be heard in the broom closet, save for the rustling of clothing on skin, one could almost hear cursing in the whispers as cloth broke away from the most sensitive areas.

 _Elle est entrée dans mon coeur_  
_Une part de bonheur_  
_Dont je connais la cause_

When shaking fingers found their way to their newly exposed destinations, one could almost hear the moans of long awaited pleasure, as connections closer than anything conceivable were gently made.

 _C'est toi pour moi, moi pour toi dans la vie_  
_Elle me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie_

When wet lips, fluttering open and closed, finally met wet lips, open and awaiting, one could almost definitely hear the stifled noises only one who had been waiting for months and months with no satisfaction could make.

 _Et dès que je t'aperçois_  
_Alors je sens dans moi_  
_Mon cœur qui bat_

When cries of ecstasy echoed throughout the Amari mansion from the maid’s broom cupboard, the sounds of a motorcar pulling up to the large front doors could not be heard. The only two who would have been able to listen were wrapped up in a seemingly eternal embrace with no worries in the world. They thought only of one another, with no regard or care for what the future could bring them.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it might have made more sense to write this gimmick with y'know, the actual French character in Overwatch as a protagonist, but Fareeha's dad was Canadian and let me tell you, in the Canadian school system we listened to a _lot _of classic French music, soooooo ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ__
> 
>    
> ...In retrospect that might have just been because I was in French Immersion, but shh ;u; just enjoy the fluff  
>    
> Obligatory link for those wondering where to find/follow/support me and leave requests and stuff: https://ziegler-md.tumblr.com/info  
>  
> 
> __  
> Thanks for reading! <3  
> 


End file.
